


Can it be you fear to die?

by Renjy (Mauness)



Series: Enjoltaire week 2016, a modern AU [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Before they actually get together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauness/pseuds/Renjy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2: Liberate <br/>The day after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can it be you fear to die?

**Author's Note:**

> The awesome coincidence that Blagden decided to put That online and the connection with my title planning.

To no one’s surprise, the first thing I notice when I wake up is a headache I groan. The sunlight is too bright. Sadly I forgot to close my curtains yesterday. I try to turn my back to the window, but I can't fall asleep again. I decide irritated that I need a coffee. So I walk towards the kitchen. On my way I pass the living room, where Enjolras and Combeferre are sitting. They seem to be talking about something and so engaged with each other that they don’t see me. Exactly how I like it.   
My walk back to my room is slower, since I don't want to get burned by a mug of hot coffee. I take a look at the two housemates again. That's exactly when Combeferre sees me. He calls my name. ‘You’re up early today,’ he observes.  
‘The sun woke me,’  
Apparently this is funny for Combeferre. He laughs and shakes his head when I look at him. ‘You know.’ Enjolras starts. ‘Drinking water is better for your headache than coffee,'  
As if he cares? And it is not like he has any experience. ‘I don’t care,’ I say. ‘Go back to your conversation,’  
I live without it just fine. ‘You could join?’ Combeferre asks. ‘I’m sure you agree with us,’  
‘It is a waste of time Combeferre,’ Enjolras says to him. ‘He won’t agree,’  
‘Try me,’ I say.  
I want to prove Enjolras wrong. He does not know me. ‘Well, you know as well as we do the strict rules we live with. By our landlord. I tried talking to him, but he didn't bend. So I have to take teh next step for some liberation for us,’  
I sigh. A bunch of students stand no chance. Our landlord is a lawyer and knows a lot of people. ‘And exactly how were you planning to do that?' is my first question. 'You know whichever plan you have probably won’t work right,’  
‘Stop being pessimistic for once. I have a lot of tactics, the first one is -’  
I stop Enjolras in his speech. 'I couldn’t care less.’  
Combeferre looks at me. ‘Won’t you rather drink here than walk every night?’ he asks.  
He thought this through. Enjolras looks slightly uncomfortable or it is wishfull thinging from my part. ‘If it means that I can drink in peace, then yes,’ I say honestly. 'And while you two might be willing to chat on this early morning. I am going to enjoy my coffee right now,'   
Alone. So that's why I walk back to my room.


End file.
